Cast Away
by inu-luvhim4ever
Summary: Just read it this one's good. I've been working on it forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Cast Away  
  
by: sonyai_youri@yahoo.com  
  
Botan woke up clutching her hair fiercely. Her head was aching and she was about to cry. Her kimono was soaked in water as she steadied herself enough to stand. Most of the sand around her was clinging to her kimono. She stood up and went over to her companion. Her employer was still asleep. She glanced around and found that they had just made it to this deserted island. Tears came to her lavender eyes as she decided to sit beside her employer. She eyed him carefully and she whispered: "Koenma-sama... why did you have to get drunk?"  
  
THREE DAYS AGO....  
  
"Again?!" the toddler employer exclaimed frantically as he fixed his hat.  
  
"But, Kurama needs help... his mother was brought to the hospital this morning and..." Botan shrugged, she felt her heart beating fast like before... whenever it was about Kurama.  
  
"Botan, you've been skipping chores almost everyday these past few weeks!!" the prince shouted.  
  
"But... I just.. please.." Botan stuttered, her tears ready to fall.  
  
"Botan! Almost everyone here knows that Shiori's condition is not critical! I told you what her fate was already, right?" he explained, still shouting.  
  
"But... I just wanted to help..." Botan whispered, turning her gaze to the outside view.  
  
"Wanted to help!? Damn it, Botan!! Why do you keep on hoping for that guy to love you?!" Koenma exclaimed, eyeing her carefully.  
  
Botan's violet eyes bulged at the toddler's words... bereft... but then he wasn't finished yet...  
  
"Besides all you do is flirt with him!" he explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"FLIRTING!!! YOU THINK I'M FLIRTING!!! M----M---E--!!" Botan said slowly, trying not to let this conversation pass.  
  
"Yeah... FLIRTING!!! You've always been, and forever will be flirting with him until he doesn't notice you, right?" he questioned, raising one brow.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin everything for me?! Of all the ferry girls here, I'm the only one you scold?! The only one you... laugh at!? Why are you doing this to me Koenma-sama... only me?" she questioned, her angry violet eyes meeting his.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why: for almost 500 years you've been with me... as my Fe-rry gi-rl... you're still the same old dimwitted, half-brained, dense ferry girl that you'll always be!!" he explained, keeping his brown eyes on her.  
  
"DENSE? What am I dense about?! Are you hiding something from me!?" Botan asked, her eyes still on him.  
  
"Just... just stop, okay? I'm not gonna let you go to Ningenkai this time!! Go and help the other ferry girls over there." He commanded, dismissing her with a wistful wave of his hand.  
  
"Damn it! Why do you keep on making me feel so bad?!" she shouted, slamming both her fists onto his table.  
  
"GET-OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!" he shouted back.  
  
Their gazes met and silence took place.  
  
Botan sighed and walked out of his office.  
  
Koenma paused from walking and took a deep breath that was interrupted by a fierce pat on the back.  
  
/Cough...cough/  
  
"You okay? Hey... where's Botan?" Koenma's jet black-haired detective asked, glancing around for the blue-head.  
  
"She's grounded." Koenma explained, brushing his hair up.  
  
"Really? Poor girl... it's really difficult when your boy friend is your boss, eh?" Yusuke replied, tugging at Koenma as an invitation to laugh with him.  
  
"She was not being helpful in chores lately, so I decided to ground her." Koenma retorted, sneering at Yusuke's words.  
  
"Poor girl... C'mon genki-baasan's probably waiting.  
  
The Reikai tantei and the others, minus Hiei, had decided to visit genki- baasan to celebrate her birthday.  
  
"Cheers!!!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed, raising his cup.  
  
"Second to that, mwahahahaha!!" Yusuke shouted, half drunk.  
  
"34 bottles of beer... 35 bottles of beer...36 bottles of beer!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!" Koenma cheered as he kept on drinking his sake and refilling his cup.  
  
"Looks like you have a lot of problems lately Koenma..." Kurama asked laughingly, quite flushed from drinking.  
  
"You said it, kitsune!! And one of them is you!!!! Mwahahaha!!" Koenma replied, still laughing heartily.  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" Kurama asked, dumb-founded at the revelation.  
  
"No, I mean it's not your fault really, but you have the blame for it! Taking - Bo--" Koenma was cut off.  
  
Genkai had cut the conversation going on by letting a blue-haired lady in.  
  
"Oi! Botan! Come in come in! Hiccup... um... c'mon sit here, let's drink!!" Shizuru called, patting the space beside her.  
  
"Iie... I came to pick Koenma-sama... Enma-daioh is looking for you.." Botan explained, bowing before him.  
  
"But... everyone decided to stay here for a couple of days! I want to stay! It's great here in the temple!!" Koenma replied, drinking another cup of sake.  
  
"Please, he needs you now." Botan replied.  
  
"Damn it!!! Okay C'mon." he consented as he tried futilely to stand up.  
  
Botan hopped on her oar and Koenma jumped on beside her. As they went on their way, Koenma kept on tugging on the oar which caused her to get dizzy. When she looked down to get her bearing, she saw a mass of ocean water ready to catch them.  
  
"Ne, Koenma-sama, it would be much better if you'd stop that tugging so we'll not fall, okay?" she asked, struggling to keep the oar steady.  
  
"Oh, Botan, you worry too much! Daijobu!! It's not like we're going to fall or your trusty oar would just break, right?" He replied.  
  
/snap/  
  
The oar broke and they fell down into the ocean. They cried out as they splashed into the water.  
  
"C'mon!! Koenma-sama!! There's an island over there!! C'mon!!" Botan shouted, pulling him as she swam towards the island.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Do tell me what you think about it.... y'know... R&R's!!!!! Oh, the title was inspired by the movie Cast Away... ^^ /sweats drop/ I dunno what will happen next it would be great to know what you think of this.  
Next Part 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cast Away  
  
by Sonyai Youri at sonyai_youri@yahoo.com  
  
Botan glanced around for someone else beside them... no one. She kept on tugging on her obnoxious employer to wake up, but to no avail. All she could do was to watch him sleep. She smiled. This was the first time she saw the mature form of her employer sleeping. She hugged herself closer. The wind was blowing fiercely, she was hungry, depressed and mad... then finally the hazel brown-eyed prince woke up... finally.  
  
"Botan... what... where?!" he asked scratching his head.  
  
"HA!! Now you're asking me? It's your fault Koenma!" she shouted.  
  
"Me?! It's your old rusty oar's fault!!" The prince replied, brushing off the sand on his shoulders.  
  
"FYI, o great prince! Oars are made of WOOD and it will NEVER rust!! And who was tugging on the oar in the first place?!" she exclaimed back, not minding she was a few inches away from his face.  
  
"Wow! So you have a brain after all!" He replied, turning his back to her.  
  
"I'm not finished with you!! You told me you didn't drink and there you were, drinking five whole bottles of sake! What's going on with you?!" She asked with a tinge of pleading in her voice.  
  
"Since when did you start caring?" He inquired, not turning to face her.  
  
"Since before... you're my friend and---" She was cut-off.  
  
"No need for that... and besides who do you think you are? You're just my ferry girl, got that?" He replied, turning his face to meet hers.  
  
"You really don't have a heart... I guess there's no sense in caring and loving you after all..." she whispered back and then sighed.  
  
Koenma turned back his gaze to her, taken aback from what he heard or what he hoped he had heard...  
  
"C'mon... we better find some shelter, looks like it's going to rain." He said, waiting for her to catch up to him.  
  
"Hai..." she nodded and went to follow him.  
  
"You might as well pick up some twigs along the way so we can have fire." He told her, picking up some twigs himself.  
  
Botan did what she was told to do but she still didn't like the idea of him pushing her around again.  
  
"It would've been really be great if I'd been stuck with Kurama, Yusuke, or Hiei... I can also bear Kuwabara or Mr. Wilson, perhaps? But no, I have to be stuck with HIM!!" she mumbled, unaware that Koenma was watching her.  
  
"It would be faster if you stopped mumbling things that would not help us, okay?" He said softly.  
  
"Hmph. Don't pretend to be nice, okay? It creeps me out" She shouted.  
  
"I'm not pretending, I'm just agitated." He answered back.  
  
"Agitated huh? Well then, it would be great to tell me why you pushed yourself to drink too much." She replied.  
  
"What did you expect, it was a party, Botan. I thought you were getting smarter." He replied, shoving his hair back from his face.  
  
"No... I mean... you look like married Ningens, you know, when they have problems." She said, not minding the insult she'd just received again.  
  
Koenma eyed her carefully. Did her lavender eyes reflect concern for him? Or for their situation? He didn't know.  
  
"First of all, I'm not a Ningen. Second, stop asking questions. And third, keep on picking up twigs!" he replied, his patience wearing off.  
  
"But I am, look!!" She exclaimed, handing him four pieces of small-length twigs, her eyes rounded like the eyes of a small little girl.  
  
"Do you think this would start a fire and would keep the fire burning?!" He answered back, then sighed.  
  
After some time, they found a small cave where they could rest. Koenma furiously rubbed two twigs together to start a fire, and luckily it worked. Silence ensued between them, probably because they didn't see any Ningens around, only birds and insects. They were thankful that no wild animals roamed around there.  
  
"Hey, here, eat some more." Koenma cajoled, giving Botan some left-over fruits he had gathered.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm going to sleep now." She replied, readying herself to sleep.  
  
"It would be better if uhm... you just stayed close to me..." He suggested as his face reddened. He hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Uh... Okay... Thanks." Botan responded, resting her head on his chest. She curled up and dozed off into sleep.  
  
He blushed then smiled a little bit... resting his head on the rough edges of the cave. He slowly fell asleep.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Mr. Wilson came from the movie Cast Away, Tom Hanks' friend ball.  
Previous Part --- Next Part 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Cast Away  
  
Warning: nakedness in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Botan gingerly rubbed her eyes, getting over the sun shining upon her face. She glanced around, searching for her insufferable (as always) employer. Was she concerned? Or afraid of being left alone? She searched for him anyway. On her way out of the small cave, she stretched. The cave was not too small, but you had to bend yourself a little to go outside.  
  
"You're up!" Koenma startled her from behind.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" she snapped.  
  
Koenma went into the cave and put down the twigs he'd collected. He sighed and went out again.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?" She asked in irritation. Botan couldn't stand how Koenma looked at her... it seemed so... sincere... and serious.  
  
"You have to take a bath." He replied in a serious tone.  
  
Botan gritted her teeth. She felt angry about their situation... and about him.  
  
"And your clothes... you have to wash them." He added, still serious.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.  
  
"Look who's talking!" she retorted, her patience wearing off.  
  
Botan's kimono was really quite torn and dirty. Both of them looked dirty.  
  
"What am I suppose to do, huh?" She added, glancing at him, then turning again.  
  
"C'mon follow me..." He clasped his right hand onto her left.  
  
Botan agreed and followed him, her mind full of confusion. What was he up to?  
  
After some time, they both ended up in the heart of the island. The place was misty, and all they could see were shadows of trees... weren't they? Neither of them knew. Koenma stopped and let go of her hand. He signaled her to open the hanging plants in front of her.  
  
"Wow." She exclaimed in amazement.  
  
Before her stood a wide, lake-like hot spring. They smiled knowingly. Koenma walked away, stopped a few gaits away from her and started to undress. Botan blushed as she found herself looking at him while he was doing so. She felt like a... pervert or something.  
  
Botan walked a few steps away from where she stood and began to undress. She released her tresses, and slowly stepped into the hot water.  
  
"Hey! You okay there?" Koenma called  
  
Botan searched for him and found his silhouette in the mist. Koenma was standing across from her on the other side of the spring. She managed to answer, then closed her eyes as she savored the peace the water gave her.  
  
They started yelling out a conversation.  
  
"When did you find this place?" Botan asked, resting her head on a hanging branch.  
  
"Yesterday morning. As I was picking up twigs, I searched the place." Koenma replied. "And don't worry, the island's harmless."  
  
"Do you think the others are looking for us now?" She wondered.  
  
"I think so, it's been three days now." He replied.  
  
Deep silence ensued and the both of them kept it that way.  
  
Botan felt something biting at her back so she gently touched it. It felt slimy. She reached to the other side and touches another one. She stood up, and tried to pull one away from her shoulder. Her eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!" Botan screeched, splashing through the water towards the peaceful Koenma on the other side.  
  
"Take them off!! I hate leeches!!" she exclaimed, turning her back to him.  
  
Koenma was startled and started to desperately remove the small leeches crawling up her slender back. It was hard, but he managed to take them all off.  
  
"It's okay, it's all gone now." He said.  
  
Botan sighed and faced him.  
  
"Thanks!!" She replied, forgetting she was naked... That they were both naked. (aaaack!!)  
  
Both of them stared at each other for a minute and abruptly turned away. They didn't say a word, too red and embarrassed to talk.  
  
The mist started to come in, much thicker than before. They instinctively moved backwards and bumped into each other's backs. (aaaaack again, they're both naked!! ^ ^;)  
  
Botan started to move closer to him.  
  
"Look, it's okay right?" She asked, feeling his back behind her.  
  
"Wha-t?" he replied, blushing more.  
  
"Pervert!! I mean, the mist is thicker, so we cannot see each other." She replied as she turning to face him.  
  
"Where are you anyway?" He asked, trying to tap her.  
  
Unfortunately he tapped one of her ____ and all hell broke loose. A floating fist went straight to his face.  
  
"Damn it!! Don't you do that!!" She cursed, slightly blushing.  
  
"What did you expect me to do?! I'm, like, blind, for heaven's sake!!" He retorted, touching his now sore jaw.  
  
Botan submerged her body into the water. Koenma did the same, and both of them lay beside each other, their backs relaxed on the smoothed rock wall behind them.  
  
"Koenma, we've been friends since we were kids, right?"  
  
"Yeah... so?"  
  
"Well... you're..." She hesitated. "You're getting weird lately."  
  
"Weird? I'm always weird to you, right?"  
  
"No... I mean... You haven't been talking to me."  
  
"Why? Is there anything to talk about?"  
  
"Why can't you tell me why you got drunk?"  
  
"I told you... it was a party!"  
  
"I know... but still..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember that girl you liked when we were little?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You liked her so much, but yet you couldn't just spit it out..."  
  
"Yeah, so? What's that got to do with me being drunk?"  
  
"And when you finally told her, she told you she didn't like you."  
  
"Straight to the point, PLEASE."  
  
"That's when you started to drink coffee."  
  
"So what's that gotta do with now? There's a first time for everything, right?"  
  
"... So, who's the girl?.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is she worth it? Is she worth getting drunk?"  
  
"She's more than that, she's my..."  
  
Botan stood up, not waiting to let him finish. She went for her clothes and left him. Koenma was bewildered, thinking: Is she jealous? Or afraid the leeches will come back?  
  
"It's you... Botan..." he whispered as he gazed at her form which was slowly walking away.  
  
Previous Part --- Next Part   
  
^top^ 


End file.
